Fateful Meeting
by Spooks94
Summary: Suikoden II. Takes place in Banner after Luca Blight's death When two Rune Bearing national heroes meet in a low profile village where nobody knows who they are things STILL can't seem to go smoothly for them.


**__**

A/N: Well it's my second Suikoden II ficcy! This one's about that part in the game where the hero from Suikoden II (Siris) and the hero from Suikoden I (Refered to as McDohl in the game) meet! Basically I was really bored so I wrote this. Tried to keep the dialogue as it was in the game (once again) but I also attempted to make the actions better! Tell me what you think pretty pwease.

############################

  
**Disclaimer:** I'm poor…I don't own Suikoden I or II (depressing isn't it?) Otherwise I keep all the character around me all the time! Mwhahahahahaha! I need sleep….It's 12:44 at night…morning…Whatever…::snore::

________________________________

Siris, leader of the Senshi Army and bearer of one of the 27 True Runes, the Bright Shield Rune arrived in Banner Village on a small rickety boat from Radat Town. He loved places like this, places untouched by the current war.

"Hey, hey mister." A small boy who dressed like Siris himself tugged on this belt. "You wanna hear something cool? There's this guy staying at the inn. All he does all day is fish in the pond back there, I think his name is 'McDohl' or something. But I was thinking, maybe it's really General Siris! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Siris smiled at him, "I'm sure it would be." Siris stared thoughtfully at the path that led to the pond. 'McDohl? I should talk to him,' he decided. He waved to Ko and started down the path to the pond.

"Ah, ah, ah, wait a minute. I beg your pardon, but you can't come through here right now. I hope you don't mind." A tall blond man with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek stopped Siris before he could get to the dock. 

Siris studied the man in question and knew that there was no way he was going to get past him short of tricking the poor man so turned and headed back to the village. "It's okay."

Ko saw him coming and waved him over, "What's up? Oh! I get it, you want to find some way to move that guy with a scar on his cheek?" He grinned boyishly, "Hey, hey, mister…Do you want to meet General Siris?"

"Sure." Siris figured that it didn't really matter _who_ Ko thought was at the pond, he knew it was McDohl because he was the only one who traveled with a blond man dressed a green cloak with that scar on his cheek, Gremio.

Ko nodded excitedly, "Okay then, how's this? I'll run up the hill over t here and yell 'HELP!!!!' I'm pretty sure that guy with the scar on his cheek will freak out and come running to help. When he's gone, go see Siris. I'll sneak back into my house, of course. Oh yeah, I live in the inn over there." He waved to the small building, "Introduce him to me sometime okay?" He ran off into the forest.

The young lord gazed after the boy's fleeting form. 'I hope he doesn't get into any trouble…' Siris chewed on his lower lip worriedly as he made his way back to the small pond.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but if you could just wait a little bit longer…" Gremio stopped Siris once again apologetically.

Ko must have gotten in place because his cry ripped through the trees, "HEEEELLLPP!!! Somebody, anybody!!! Hey, you over there, mister!! HEEEELLLPP!!!"

Gremio looked around wildly, "Wh, what's that? Wait, that voice…is it the boy from the inn?" He panicked and ran right past Siris and into the forest.

Siris shook his head, mostly in admiration as he stepped onto the dock. That little boy was one hell of an actor. 

McDohl, former leader of the Liberation Army turned his head when he heard the soft footfalls behind him.

Siris stopped and shifted his weight nervously, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

McDohl nodded wordlessly and Siris took his place beside the former leader.

After a few minutes of silence Siris spoke, "How did you do it?"

"Do what? Kill hundreds of people? Or lead an army to over throw a country?" McDohl set the fishing pole to the side and looked at both of their reflections in the still water.

"Both." Siris answered quietly. "It's so hard…"

"I could give you the easy answer and say it was destiny…but," McDohl looked at Siris. "I think I did it because I had to finish it." He looked back to their reflections, "I don't think I ever meant for the rebellion to go that far after Odessa Silverburg died. I guess I just got so angry with the Empire for accusing me, us, of being rebels that I became one in truth. Then everyone started looking to me for leadership, especially Mathiu, and I knew I couldn't back out, no matter how painfully war became." 

Siris nodded, his own story was painfully similar. "It never goes away does it?"

McDohl smiled sadly, "No it doesn't. It's something we're going to have to live with for eternity."

Siris gazed at this gloves, "The killing…"

"Never get easier either." McDohl stared at his reflection, a reflection that hasn't aged a day since the Gate Rune War. "We're going to have to live with ourselves a lot longer then everybody else, we're _never _going to age…"

"Yeah…" Siris covered his right hand unconsciously. "I guess we'll just have to live that best we can…" he answered hesitantly. 'That didn't come out right', he thought. 

"I guess so. It's not like we have real choice." McDohl stood and offered his hand to Siris. "Let's go back to the village."

Siris smiled and took the offered hand and the two boys, who could've been bothers in looks and mind, started back to the small village.

McDohl and Siris entered the small inn and sat down at the small table. They both jumped when the door swung open and a figure ran in.

"Y, Young Master! I've been looking everywhere for you! Something terrible has happened!!" Gremio stood in the doorway, breathing hard. 

To other men stood from their table and helped Siris and McDohl help Gremio to a bench. "Quick, get the inn keeper and her husband."

******************

"I told him…I told him never to go up into the hills…" the graying innkeeper sobbed into her husband's shirt.

On of the two men that had helped Gremio to sit spoke up, "With this war raging, the mountain bandits can't do their business…I wonder if they've started kidnapping people…?"

Ellie, Ko older sister, paled, "N, no…It can't be…"

Siris chewed on his lower lip, "Uh, are you sure about that?"

Gremio glared at him half-heatedly, "Of course!! I saw it with my own eyes!" He looked at McDohl, "Young Master! Let's go! Kidnapping children for money…That we cannot forgive! Never!!!!"

McDohl walked forward a couple of paces before falling to his knees in agony, clutching his right hand as the Soul Eater blazed and projected it's symbol for all to see.

"Young Master…" Gremio kneeled next to his charge, who was like a son or little brother to him, "Ted and his grandfather both gave their lives to protect the Soul Eater…I don't think the Rune itself is evil…So please, Young Master, let's go."

McDohl blinked at the pain left him and slowly stood. He glanced at Siris and placed his hand on the younger teen's shoulder and gave him a look that spoke volumes.

"Yes, let's go!" Siris cried.

McDohl nodded and removed his hand and they both walked toward the door.

"Young Master! I'm coming with you, you know! Okay then, uh…" Gremio groped for the young boy's name, "Ah, Siris, is it? We meet again, a bit more formally." 

Siris looked surprised that Gremio knew his name but kept quiet. Before following Gremio and McDohl outside Siris reassured the worried family, "Don't worry. We'll get him back."

"Please rescue Ko!" Ellie called after them desperately.

********************

The three were making their way through the dense forest when they heard a _shink_, the sound of a blade being drawn. Five figures exploded from the brush and crouched before them. Two tiger looking monsters and three armored monsters holding swords glared at them. 

"We're out numbered Young Master." Gremio stated worriedly.

"Leader attack." Siris blurted without thinking. 

"What?" McDohl had his staff ready to attack but didn't, instead he waited until Siris spoke.

"Leader attack." The young leader of the Senshi Army repeated. "You talk half and I'll take half or in this case you take two and I'll take two and we'll take the fifth together. They won't stand a chance." 

McDohl nodded and leapt forward on Siris's signal, the monsters never stood a chance. The rest of the hike went uneventful except for the occasional monster. They crossed streams and climbed cliffs until they reached the clearing that meant that they were half way to Gregminster. 

As they waked into the clearing they happened to step right in front of a group bandits that were heading back in the direction of Banner Village.

One man, the leader, got over his shock first, "Whaa…? Who the hell are you?! Wait a minute…You're not here to get the kid back, are you?" He laughed at them.

"Let Ko go!" Siris snapped, his hands already gripping his tonfa.

"Didja hear that? A kid's asking us to return a kid!" The Bandit Leader doubled over laughing. When he noticed that his followers weren't laughing he stopped and looked at them funny, "Huh? Hey, why aren't you guys laughing?"

"B, boss…That guy…he's…" One of the bandits tried to stammer out a sentence.

The leader frowned, "Huh? You know this guy?"

"N, no, it's…he's…"

One of the other bandit's eyes widened, "N, n, n, now that you mention it…I think I've seen that guy too, he's…"

That's it the Bandit Leader had had it, "What, what?!" Am I missing something? Are they famous?? They're just brats, after all! Who are they?"

The first guy pointed to Siris, "This guy's…he's the leader of the Senshi Army…"When he noticed that Siris's hands were on his famous tonfa he hastily backed up.

"Huh? The Senshi Army…Wait, you mean the guys that defeated Luca Blight…!?" The Bandit Leader's squeaked as he felt a touch of panic, 'We're in _trouble_.'

The second bandit spoke up, "And…and that guy was the leader of the Liberation Army from the Toran Republic…" McDohl said nothing but leaned on his staff, the same staff that had dealt the killing blow to the Golden Hydra. The bandit gulped and backed so that he was next to his buddy.

"The Liberation Army…You mean the ones who took down the Scarlet Moon Empire…!?" The Bandit Leader stepped up to Siris and expected him closely; he then gave the same treatment to McDohl. What he saw in those boys' eyes was knowledge and experiences that no man should have to see. He retreated back to his original position and faced his followers, "It…it can't be…"

"Boss…" the bandits backed up fearfully.

"Wh, what are you fools waiting for…G, get 'em!!" the Bandit Leader snapped, or tried to snap, instead it came out as a plea. 

The bandits continued to back up, "But…but…"

One of the bandits that had spoken earlier started to back up so fast that it looked almost as if he was jogging backwards. "Eeeeyah…!!" He turned around and started to run, "We're outta here!" The other bandits apparently agreed with him and ran; the group (minus their leader) disappeared into the shadows.

"Well then, you've certainly regretted your words, haven't you? You can return Ko now." Gremio told the panicking bandit calmly.

"F, forgive me…The kid is…the kid is…" the poor man looked at if he was going to pee in his pants from the glares that both Army leaders were giving him.

"What??" Gremio snapped.

The Bandit Leader winced, "There's a monster just ahead…We ran from it and had to desert the kid…Damn it! Why did we have to turn to kidnapping…?"

Gremio hissed in surprise, "Truly?! Now we've really got to hurry…Let's go Young Master, Siris!"

Not even two minutes later Siris skidded to a halt beside a limp form dressed in red. Siris kneeled down and cushioned Ko's head in his arms.

Gremio sighed in relief, "Are you all right Ko?"

Ko shivered, "Ooh…ooooohhhh…."

Gremio kneeled across from Siris and placed his wrist in the boy's forehead, "What happened to him…It looks like he may be poisoned…"

An inhuman cry ripped through the forest and the ground itself shuddered, Siris looked up, startled as a giant worm came out of the surrounding forest.

Siris and McDohl stood, as one, and stepped in front of Gremio and Ko. "Ready?" McDohl asked the young lord.

Siris nodded and they both leapt forward, attacking the worm. Siris and McDohl attacked the worm furiously, only stopping when the worm let out its death cry, or so they thought. The worm shuddered and its back began to split open, the skin fell away and reveled a giant moth, a poison moth. This time when they attacked they did so in perfect sync with each other. Time after time they attacked the moth only to be thrown back.

After about the ninth time the duo was thrown back Gremio cried out to them, "Young Master, we're done for if we stay here! We've got to take Ko and get out of here! Okay, Young Master? Siris?"

Siris and McDohl climbed to their feet warily and took their places before Ko and Gremio, both with determination in their eyes.

"Huh…?" Gremio blinked and Ko opened his blurry, pain filled eyes to stare at the two boys in wonder as they started to glow faintly.

Together, Siris and McDohl held up their right hands and their Runes blazed with power and projected their image. 

A bright green and white light shone down on the two teens, healing them. Then the blinding image of the Bright Shield Rune appeared and images flashed through everyone's minds: A glowing full moon, a battalion of faceless Highland soldiers, and a burned out village; all the pain of war was directed through that attack, directed at the moth. It was as if a thousand voices were crying out in pain and that pain stabbed into the Poison Moth but it did not fall. 

McDohls's rune attacked next. The forest and all those in it except for the moth disappeared and were replaced by a hellish chaos of colors. The moth was unable to move as six reapers appeared and formed a circle around the monster. A circle of purplish light appeared below the shadow reapers and a six pointed star was created, at each point floated one of the reapers. There was a flash of blindingly bright light and when it cleared, the monster was gone.

"Looks like you did Young Master. But Ko…" Gremio glanced down at the child worriedly.

Ko was starting to sweat as the poison took hold, "It's hot…I'm so hot…"

Gremio frowned, "That monster must have poisoned him. What should we--"

McDohl cut him off, "Dr. Liukan." 

"Oh, good thinking Young Master! Doctor Luikan in Gregminster will be able to help this child. So let's hurry. Siris, can you accompany us to Gregminster?"

"Of course." Siris answered, he leaned down and picked up the moaning Ko and the three of them headed deeper into the forest.

They reached the border outpost without any problems and were confronted by Border Guard Varkas. "Hey, you there! Past this gate lies the Toran Rep--" Varkas stopped and stared at two of the figures in shock and surprise. "Is it? It is! Lord McDohl! It's Lord McDohl! You've come back!"

Gremio interrupted the rejoicing guardsman gently, "Varkas, this child is poisoned. We have to get to Dr. Liukan…"

Varkas didn't grasped the situation automatically, "Wh, what? All right. I understand. I'll take you to Gregminster as fast as I am able!" The gate opened and the now party of four entered the Toran Republic. 

**********

The four rushed into the capital of the Toran Republic, Gregminster. "Varkas, where's Dr. Liukan?"

"The palace. If we hurry we can catch him." Varkas led the way to the unchanged palace, past the two small rooms (one of which was dedicated to Lord McDohl) and into a doorway that led to a long room full of beds. "Dr. Liukan!" 

A bent old man peered up from a small child that was nursing a cut on his knee. "Varkas is that you? Who--is that young McDohl I see?" He peered out from under his still bushy eyebrows. 

"I'm glad to see you're well." McDohl smiled at the small bent old man.

"Dr. Liukan, this boy has been poisoned…" Gremio gestured to the small shivering, sweating from that Siris cradled in his arms.

"Of course! Bring him here!" The old man patted an empty bed.

******

Later the night Gremio, McDohl, Varkas, and Siris sat or stood around Ko's bed. Siris held the Ko's hand, feeding him small amounts of healing energy from his Bright Shield Rune, which glowed with soft, pure light. Gremio stood against the wall flipping through a cookbook while Varkas stood off with Dr. Liukan, talking quietly. McDohl sat on Ko's other side, his head bobbing up and down as he drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning dawned and Ko blinked groggily and sat up. He looked down at the weight that held his hand to see an ungloved hand with a Shield shaped Rune that glowed with a soft light intertwined with his own, the owner was sound asleep. His head turned to his other side to see another teen with his arms crossed sleeping soundly with his head tucked against his chest. "Where…?"

Suddenly the hand holding his twitched and the Rune stopped glowing, the brown head of hair came up to revel an seemingly innocent face with soulful doe-like eyes. Siris smiled at the boy and yawned. "You're okay?" 

Ko glanced around the room full of beds and the three other sleeping occupants and nodded, "What happened?"

Siris rubbed warily at his dry eyes, "You were kidnapped by mountain bandits then were poisoned by a monster."

Dr. Liukan opened the door and stepped inside, "He's already better? I've never seen such a fast recovery!" Luikan peered closely at Siris's drawn and tired face, "I see. That's not healthy youngin'."

Siris smiled tiredly at the doctor and slipped his glove back on, covering the bright rune. 

"In anycase, President Lepant wished to see you." Liukan's words woke McDohl who eyes betrayed his nervousness.

**********

Thirty minutes later Siris, McDohl, Gremio, Eileen, and President Lepant stood in the throne room, Siris and Gremio stood next to McDohl who was across from Lepant, Eileen, and Dr. Liukan. 

"The poison has more or less left the boy's system. You may rest easy." Liukan looked pointedly at Siris who still looked pale and drawn.

"Ah, thank goodness…Thank you so much Dr. Liukan." Gremio sounded relieved.

"Come now, this is how I make my living. Well then, if you'll excuse me. A doctor's work is never done…" Liukan patted McDohl and Siris's shoulders as he passed them on his way out of the throne room.

"Lord McDohl, I am greatly pleased to see that you are safe. And I am also glad you've made your way back to the Toran Republic. The office of President has always been rightfully yours. Please, come this way." President Lepant gestured to the young lord and turned to walk to his office.

A hint of fear entered McDohl's eyes and he backed up so that Siris and Gremio stood before him.

Lepant paused, confused," Lord McDohl, why…?"

Gremio glanced at his young charge and then at the President, "President Lepant…"

"Why did you leave this land in the first place? The Toran Republic is the country you fought and spilled blood to build, the country you made. It would be inappropriate for me or anyone else to hold the office. It is yours." He stepped toward McDohl and held out his hand.

McDohl responded by backing further away.

"Dear…Nothing you say will change his mind. McDohl is a boy. Boys always have their eyes set on the distant horizon. There are things more important than being cooped up in an airless room and being called 'President'. Were you not the same dear?" Eileen questioned with a wink at McDohl. 

Lepant stopped and rubbed his chin thoughtfully," . . . . . . I see. I won't try and convince you. But please, promise me that you will one day return to us."

McDohl walked up to Lepant and nodded while placing his hand on Lepants's shoulder. 

Lepant patted the teen's hand and sighed, "Lord McDohl…I won't detain you any further. I know there are people waiting for you."

"I'll come back someday Lepant. I promise." McDohl smiled, a rare thing surely, turned and walked out of the throne room with Siris and Gremio at his side.

As the three crossed the bridge Cleo, Pahn, Marie, and Sarah met up with them. 

Pahn stepped forward and spoke first, "Young Master!" He impulsively hugged McDohl, who returned it happily. "Young Master, it's been such a long time! I'm so glad to see you. I had a feeling you'd be back, so I came have as well--"

Cleo snorted, "Oh, come one Pahn. You only came back because you ran out of money."

Pahn jumped and glared at Cleo, "Ah, p, please don't mention that in front of the Young Master…"

Cleo rolled her eyes at Pahn, "Welcome home Young Master. So, how was your journey? Were you the countries you visited interesting?"

Marie stepped forward next, relief evident in her motherly eyes, "Welcome back McDohl. You left so suddenly, we were all worried about you."

Sarah crossed her arms, more irritated then angry, "Hmph. I wanted to show everyone how much better my cooking got these last three years, but with you around, I won't get a chance!" She stared pointedly at Gremio who just shrugged.

"This calls for a party!" Pahn announced happily.

"You just need one excuse don't you Pahn…."

Cleo shook her head, "That party _does_ sound good though…"

It was hours later and the party had come and gone. Though in Siris's mind it was more like a comfortable gathering where old friends met again and new ones were found. In anycase after the 'party' Siris was left alone on the second story after the party had ended. Siris went downstairs and ran into Cleo who stood near the front door.

Cleo turned around and smiled at Siris, "My, if it isn't Siris. You don't want to rest?"

"Miss Cleo, what are you doing?" Siris asked, why would a person stare a door?

Cleo blinked, "Huh? I…I suppose I'm just…thinking." She paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "Siris…Is waging war painful for you? Three years ago, the Young Master, I mean, Lord McDohl, fought as out Army's leader. He brought many things to many people…But I've been thinking. What did Lord McDohl personally gain from the war…?" 

"I have a reason to fight…" Siris answered quietly. 

Cleo smiled sadly at the young boy who was forced to grow up to quickly. "…Siris…Such a strong child. You really do resemble the Young Master of three years ago…Thank you for speaking with me Siris." She gave him another sad look and opened the door to disappear into the night. 

'What is my reason to fight? Because people need me? Am I so mindless?' No…it's so there won't be anymore Toto and Rybue villages or anymore children that end up like poor Pilika. Siris didn't even realize he had been walking until he came to the kitchen door and heard Gremio and McDohl talking within.

"It's been quite awhile since we were last in this house Young Master. Even though this place may hold painful memories, it's still our home." 

Siris didn't like eavesdropping so he turned away and made his way to his temporary room down the hall, leaving Gremio and McDohl to their memories. Siris fell asleep that night with a small smile gracing his features, he knew that at least tonight he was with people that understood what he was going through.

*********

The next morning Gremio, McDohl, and Siris stood together in the foyer of the former General Teo McDohl's home. "Good morning Siris. Ko seems to be in great shape. Varkas is waiting for us at the castle, so lets be off. We'll come with you as far as the village." 

Siris nodded at the three headed for the castle to retrieve Ko. As they entered the castle they spotted Varkas, Ko, and two of the border guards waiting for them.

"Ko, are you all better?" Gremio asked the seemingly perky boy.

"Yeah, I'm okay now mister. They made me drink some awful tasting medicine though." His face screwed up in the memory. Ko's features suddenly became shy and he walked up to Siris, "Um, um, mister…"

Siris kneeled down next to him," Yes?"

Ko wove his hands together nervously, "You're really General Siris aren't you? And you're General McDohl!"

Siris and McDohl nodded solemnly.

Ko's face changed from shy to ecstatic, "Wow, awesome, I get to meet two heroes at once!"

Varkas almost smiled but was able to cover it with a cough, "Lord Siris, I'll escort you to the national border. Are you ready?"

Siris nodded, "Yes, thank you." 'This people will never let me find my own way out. Jeesh.' He thought rebelliously before squashing _that_ thought. 

Varkas nodded in return, "Very well."

********

The group of seven had passed the Border outpost awhile back and Ko couldn't hold back his questions any longer. "General Siris?"

"Hmmmm?" Siris's eyes shifted from scanning the forest to the smaller boy. 

"Um…is the King of Highland Army scary?" 

"Scary? No. He's actually very nice…It's his followers that make me nervous." 

"Oh…" Ko went quiet.

Siris shrugged and went back to scanning the forest for monsters. He jumped when Ko grabbed his and McDohl hands, silently asked to be swung by them. Siris and McDohl looked at each other and nodded, almost smiling as they swung Ko with their arms. All the while Ko smiled, blissfully happy that his two heroes were, in his mind, his friends. The hike through the dense woods passed like this, McDohl and Siris swinging Ko between them absently as they thought about future, and Ko squealed happily and daydreamed of being Lord Siris.

****************

Two hours later the group neared Banner Village and stopped.

"Lord Siris, we will part company here. Farewell." Varkas and the two border guards turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Thanks mister!" Ko called after the former bandit. The now party of four continued on and reached Banner just around noon. They stopped just before the bridge to say their farewells.

"Siris, I'm sure your battles will continue. However, I know you'll succeed. I know because I see the same hope in your eyes as I did in the Young Master's. Whether it's a gift from the heavens or simply destiny I don't know, but…" Gremio paused and looked into Siris kind eyes that had a flicker of sadness and pain deep within them that only a war experienced personally can bring. "Siris, walk your road unafraid." 

McDohl's soft voice broke through whatever Siris was thinking, "Siris remember if you ever need to talk…or…need help. I'll be here." 

Siris nodded, they both knew that he would take him up on the offer. He waved as the two turned and started to walk back into the forest.

Gremio stopped and turned around to look at Siris, "For the time being the Young Master and I will stay at Gregminster…the Young Master wants to spend some time in his true home. If you're ever in Gregminster, please come and see us. I'll make you some of my special stew!" With that last parting invitation they turned and headed down the path, gradually fading from view.

Ko smiled happily, "I'm gonna go too! I can't wait to tell my mom I met TWO heroes!" He waved at Siris before running back to the inn.

The young lord ran a hand through his hair. 'Whew…that was fun.' He his smiled faded when he remembered how many days he had been gone, four. Siris groaned, 'Shu is going to _kill_ me. Hell, Nanami is gonna kill me. I think I'm more afraid of Nanami then Shu…' He grimaced to himself as he brought out the small mirror that was connected to the bigger Blinking Mirror that would bring him back to his castle. "I can see the headlines now: Leader of the Senshi Army, Lord Siris was killed last night but his strategist and his big sister when he came home past his curfew. They are currently working on a way to bring him back to life so the can kill him _again_." He touched the mirror's surface and the next thing he knew he was standing in Alantica Castle's main hall. 

"Siris! I'm gonna kill you!" Siris winced when he heard his sister's yell from the stairs. "Then when I'm through I'm gonna let Shu have you!" 

'I think I want my Mommy…' was Siris's last thought before Nanami tackled him to the ground.

_______________________________________

**__**

A/N: Tired….spent nine or ten hours _straight_ writing this bitch…need sleep…hope it doesn't seem rushed…I tried to make it semi-sad or whatever…then I went for chuckle-worthy in the end….I'm stupid so sue me. So how did it turn out? Let me know okay? R&R 


End file.
